


Insanity

by HowAboutThatSnapback



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Insanity, Piano Pines Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAboutThatSnapback/pseuds/HowAboutThatSnapback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanford discovers his piano inside of the Shack and decides to play it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls or it's the characters nor the composition that is linked on the bottom. I only own the plot.

Ford hadn’t expected to find his grand piano anywhere in the Shack so he was surprised when he came across it in a room that obviously wasn’t visited often. The piano was kept clean- not much dust on it as if it were dusted in the morning. Obviously Stan had been taking care of it though Ford’s surprised that he knew the maintenance of a piano.

His fingers brushed the polished surface and he slid the cover off of the keys. Even the keys looked like they had been well cared for and polished individually.

After several moments of admiring the large instrument, he sat down on the bench- it felt well worn like the chair in the living room that Stan always sat in. He wondered how many times his brother just sat there staring at it.

For a long while he did just that. Stared at the keys in front of him and trying to recall his lessons. It’d been a good decade at least since he last played so he was a bit rusty.

He presses the keys experimentally before beginning. It was rough at first- he missed keys and hit wrong notes several times at first, but gradually he got into the groove of things. 

Then he changed tunes, going to a [darker melody](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7JIdJLkJ0S4&t=Y2VkZjMxMzYxZTZlOWM4YmZjN2U1NDk1ZWRlYjY0ODM5NTYwYTk2MCxqc29DZEwzSw%3D%3D) as his thoughts lingered on his mistakes in the past. He shouldn’t, but it was something that he often found himself doing- lingering on dark thoughts.

He hadn’t even noticed that someone else was in the room until he pressed the last key.

“Wow, Great Uncle Ford, I didn’t know you could play, too,” Dipper said from the door.

Ford stiffened and looked back at his nephew with surprise. _This house has fantastic acoustics…_

He knew he was supposed to stay away from the children, but he couldn’t have this boy- his _nephew_ \- think he hated him by turning him away immediately. He figured he’d have to gently work to get Dipper to go back to bed.

“You can play, too?” Ford asked with interest.

“Well… not that well,” Dipper said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Grunkle Stan’s teaching us.”

“Stan can play?” Ford questioned incredulously.

Dipper nodded with a confused look on his face. “Yeah… I thought you knew?”

“No, I didn’t… it never came up.”

Dipper got on the bench next to him. “Well, he doesn’t play that much. Even though he’s teaching us he does it once a week and they’re pretty short lessons.”

“It’s possible that it causes him pain due to arthritis.”

“Yeah, that could be a reason… Hey, Great Uncle Ford?”

“Yes, Dipper?”

“Would you mind giving me extra lessons?”

This hadn’t happened to him in a long time, but he could only call what he experienced in that moment as having a short circuit. “What?”

“Y’know, teach me how to play piano in between Grunkle Stan’s lessons,” Dipper elaborated.

Ford rubbed the back of his neck. “III don’t know… I’m used to playing with six fingers so it may be… a bit difficult.” Dipper looked so downtrodden that he couldn’t refuse. “ _However_  I will try my best.”

Dipper beamed up at him and he was practically bouncing in his seat. “Thank you, Great Uncle Ford!”

Ford smiled fondly at the boy and ruffled his hair. “But for now you need sleep- you want to get big and strong, don’t you?”

Dipper nodded and slipped off of the bench and made his way toward the door. “Okay. Goodnight, Great Uncle Ford!”

“Goodnight, Dipper,” he said.

After several moments he sighs and covers the keys again and makes his way to his room to attempt to get some sleep. But all the while the melody was playing in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Links:  
> Composition: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JIdJLkJ0S4


End file.
